inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Katra Paige
(Forward) |element = Wind |seiyuu = Ueda Reina |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 022 (Galaxy)}} Katra Paige (カトラ・ペイジ) is an alien and the princess of Kiel. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"Princess of the annihilated planet Kiel. She guided Tenma and the others through Pixie."'' Appearance Katra has fair skin, lilac/pink eyes and long mauve hair which is tied in two ponytails. Her ears are pointy. She wears a white headband with 3 pink pendants which is partially covered by her bangs. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants with a pale grey-green sash which is tucked through her pink/silver belt. She also wears grey flats. Background Katra was originally princess of Kiel, a planet that was on the fate of going to be destroyed by a black hole. The scientists tried to create a weapon to erase the black hole, cosmo plasma phonton canon, but they couldn't make it in time. So, they all decided to help her get out of the planet by creating a mini-spaceship. Potomuri, one of the scientists asked her to escape but she refused because she cannot abandon her planet and the citizens. Instead, she asked Potomuri to escape and entrusted him the role of protecting a planet that will might get the same circumstance as Kiel in future. Plot (Galaxy) Katra first appeared in Tenma's dream in episode 22. She guided him to a cave where there was a yellow stone that transformed into Pixie. After the match between Sandorius Eleven and Earth Eleven ended with Earth Eleven's victory in episode 23, Katra met Tenma again in real life after he followed Pixie. She then guided him to the cave where he first met Pixie in his dream. She gave him a stone as she explained that it was a piece of the method to save the galaxy. Before she disappeared, she told Tenma to collect the other 3 fragments and bring them to her. She appeared again before Tenma on Sazanaara in episode 24 and it seemed that he was the only one who could see her. Tenma asked her on how could he save everyone and she replied to him that she will tell him everything when he comes to her place by continuing to win. Before she disappeared again, she said that Tenma could be the one who can use "their" power in a correct way in order to save the galaxy. After the match between Sazanaara Eleven and Earth Eleven ended in episode 27, she appeared before Tenma and guided him to the another cave that had the second fragment of hope. In episode 28, she appeared to Tenma again and informed him about the third fragment of hope on Gurdon, the red stone. However, she added that the stone is already in the hands of the Gurdon people. She told Tenma that the people of the eastern tribe were formerly the rulers of the planet, and stated that they may have the clues to the location of the red stone. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Katra, you first need to have beat Ixal Fleet. Also, you'll need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': Gold 1 (金１) *'Item': Dubious Prism (あやしげなプリズム, randomly dropped by beating Dark Matters at Dead Star) *'Item': Stardust Music Box (星くずのオルゴール, randomly dropped by beating Smile Swimmer's at Sazanaara) *'Photo': Throne (王座の写真, Taken at Faram Obius's throne room) *'Photo': Make-up Mirror (お化粧ミラーの写真, Taken at Lalaya's room in Faram Obius's royal palace) After this, she can be scouted. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SK Oiroke UP!' *'DF Good Smell' *'SH Heaven Drive' *'OF Olympus Harmony' Gallery Katra 1.png|Katra's official art. Katra_and_Pixie.png|Katra and Pixie in the trailer. Katra's_debut_EP22_HQ.png|Katra appearing in Tenma's dream. Katra Crying.png|Katra crying in the game, Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Kiel